


Infidget Week Day 5: Tears - Scars

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Infinite doesn't know comfort works but he attempts something like it, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Infinite gets stuck finding Gadget for once. Gadget turns out to be having a bad day.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914634
Kudos: 14





	Infidget Week Day 5: Tears - Scars

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity's sake: in this au, Gadget and Infinite both have serial numbers on the back of their necks. Gadget has a habit of scratching his, especially when stressed.

For once, Infinite was the one that had to track Gadget down. Mostly because they’d never really had trouble figuring out where the wolf was, and somehow he was the only one available now that they were. Because he was waiting on Gadget to do the stupid recharge thing.

Fortunately, while he didn’t have an uncanny sense for where people were like certain hedgehogs (seriously Shadow it’s creepy stop), he did possess a rather keen sense of smell. He was no tracker, but following a scent left in otherwise deserted halls within hours of searching? Child’s play. Except for the enjoyment part.

He found Gadget in an old linen closet, curled up in a pile of moth-eaten sheets and towels. He’d tugged his hood down low, but looked up when the door cracked open, eyes shining faintly in the shadows.

Infinite scoffed. “Are you a wolf or a mouse? Hiding out in dark closets full of blankets - actually this isn’t even the first time is it.”

The quirk of Gadget’s lips was just visible in the dark. He shrugged by way of response.

Infinite rolled his eyes. “Well, whatever. We need you in the lab, Tails is setting up the fake ruby machine thing.”

Gadget’s smile flickered and faded. His eyes darted away. “Can it wait a little longer?”

Infinite frowned. He leaned down to peer beneath Gadget’s hood, frown deepening when the wolf looked away. “You’re the one who gave a whole nerd speech about why you can’t use the thing without me. But sure, hide in a closet and half kill yourself again. Not my problem.”

“You came to find me.”

“Nothing better to do.”

Gadget made a quiet ‘heh’ kind of noise, not quite a laugh but at least somewhat amused. He shifted slightly, drawing Infinite’s attention the hand tucked back beneath his hood.

Gadget squeaked in surprise when Infinite knocked his hood off. He let go of his neck to twist around and puff his cheeks out in exaggerated annoyance. Not that it fooled anyone into missing his fidgeting.

“You’re gonna end up bleeding out one of these days,” Infinite said, voice oddly neutral for him. Gadget dropped the pout and looked away, shoulders hunching slightly.

A tug at his hood had Gadget relax his shoulders on instinct, ready to be yanked up and carted back to the lab. He stiffened again when instead he felt fingers in his hair, brushing it aside so Infinite could press his nose to the back of Gadget’s neck.

The wolf hissed involuntarily when Infinite’s tongue swept roughly over his scars, cleaning the raw skin where he’d been scratching. He managed to stay mostly still under the attention, only twitching at the sting occasionally.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Infinite drew back, catching Gadget’s cheek and tugging until he turned his face and their eyes met. “You’re mine,” he growled softly, mismatched eyes burning bright. “Not the bastard’s, not anyone else’s. _Mine_.”

Gadget opened his mouth to speak, then squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly hoisted up and tossed over Infinite’s shoulder. “Now let’s get back to the lab before that fox sends a search party after us,” Infinite said as he righted himself and strode away without a second glance at the mess of linens.

Gadget blinked for a moment before smothering a snicker in Infinite’s shoulder and shifting to better hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
